A pinsetter is a type of apparatus that sets bowling pin into a ten (10) pin configuration as is common in the sport of bowling. Such pinsetters are well known in the art. Pinsetters contain a number of electrical and mechanical subassemblies. One of these subassemblies is known in the art as the Ball Pit, while another of these subassemblies in known in the art as the Distributor. The Ball Pit is a depression or pit located adjacent to the end of a bowling lane. The purpose of the Ball Pit is to handle the initial impact of the bowling pins (“pins”) and the bowling ball (“ball”) after a ball has been thrown down a bowling lane (i.e., bowled), and to assist in cycling both the pins and ball through the pinsetting machine for the next opportunity to bowl. The Ball Pit is itself composed a number of subassemblies one of which is the Transport Band. The Transport Band is seated at the bottom of the Ball Pit, and consists of a belt mounted on a series of mechanically powered rollers. The purpose of the Transport Band is to assist in the clearing of pins and balls from the Ball Pit by moving the pins to a Pin Elevator, and the ball to a Ball Door. Once the pins are moved to the Pin Elevator, they are cycled to another subassembly of the pinsetter called the Setting Table via the aforementioned Distributor. The Setting Table contains ten openings corresponding to the ten (10) pin configuration of most pin sets. The pins are placed into these openings. Pins that do not find an opening in the Setting Table are routed by the Distributor subassembly to an Overflow Chute and from the Overflow Chute the pins are routed through one or more Overflow Socks (“Pin Socks”) and then back unto the Transport Band where they are recycled back though to the Pin Elevator. The Pin Sock serves as an interface between the Distributor subassembly and the Ball Pit subassembly.
Traditional Pin Socks experience a number of problems relating to wear and tear arising from the transporting of pins from the Overflow Chute to the Transport Band. One problem is that existing Pin Socks are made of nylon cloth that is not strong enough to endure the continued stress of pins falling through the Pin Sock. A further problem is that the existing Pin Socks have a slightly curved bottom portion to retard the speed with which pins impact the Transport Band. In traditional Pin Socks, the material used to construct this lower portion is not strong enough to sustain the constant impact of the pins. It is common for the lower portion of the Pin Sock to wear out due to the continuous impact of pins falling through the sock, impacting the lower portion of the sock, and subsequently falling onto the Transport Band. Once the lower portion of the Pin Sock wears out, the speed with which the pins pass through the Transport Band is not retarded, resulting in the pins damaging the Transport Band. The frequent replacement of Transport Bands is a major expense in bowling centers. Another problem is that the structure of the current Pin Socks do always allow for the free flow of pins such that pin jams arising from pins getting stuck in the Pin Sock can occur delaying the game and irritating both bowlers and proprietors of bowling alleys.
One solution to the above described problems is to configure the Pin Sock such that a Hardened Insert can be sewn into the Pin Sock, an insert that due to this configuration can form a J-Shape. To accommodate this insert, the exit opening of the lower portion of the Pin Sock would be increased which would have the additional benefit of lessening or eliminating the aforementioned problem of jams pins. In short, by reconfiguring the Pin Sock to accommodate a Hardened Insert many of the above described problems can be resolved.